Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to carburetors and, more particularly, to fittings that are adapted to replace a fitting in a carburetor that has stripped the threads in the casting. The fittings of the present invention require no threads in the casting to secure the fittings in place. The fittings can use two different seal sizes to accommodate various sizes of members whereby the various types or sizes of carburetors that are currently used can be readily serviced.
The fittings use a self-adjusting filter screen that will automatically adjust to the cavity depth as may be required on various carburetors. The fittings also include a seal made of a suitable material such as Buna N or other elastomer so that when the seal is compressed between a 45.degree. cone nut and a corresponding 45.degree. chamfer on the fitting body, the edges of the seal will be forced upward and outward so that certain important advantages and results are produced.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a unique expendable seal fitting which will repair a stripped out casting without the need of any threads. The Buna seal acts both as a locking means and a seal to prevent leaks. The seal and nut have 45.degree. chamfers or radii thereon and similar chamfers are provided on the main body of the fitting so that when the Buna seal is squeezed or tightened in the stripped out cavity, the seal action is forced up the 45.degree. radius causing a sealing action as the edges of the seal arc in the proper direction.
The fitting of the present invention is further unique in that it is a universal fitting and will fit practically all 7/8 and 1 inch diameter fittings and wherein the fitting has a self-adjusting filter which adjusts itself as the cavity depth requires.